


Le printemps reviendra

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, after the war against the Mikaelsons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Un violent coup de tonnerre éveilla Aurora dont le cœur battit très fort contre sa poitrine pendant plusieurs minutes.
Relationships: Lucien Castle/Aurora De Martel (slight)





	Le printemps reviendra

Un violent coup de tonnerre éveilla Aurora dont le cœur battit très fort contre sa poitrine pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle regarda autour d’elle et soupira de soulagement lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’elle était chez elle. Cependant son apaisement ne dura que quelques secondes, le temps qu’il lui fallut pour se souvenir de ce qui s’était passé ces derniers jours. Elle se leva précipitamment de son lit et se rendit dans la chambre de son frère, mais lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte, elle constata qu’elle était vide. Tristan n’était pas là, alors elle n’avait pas fait qu’un cauchemar, ce dont elle avait rêvé avait bel et bien eu lieu. Son aîné lui avait été arraché par la famille Mikaelson, et il était en train de sombrer quelque part de plus en plus profondément d’une mer ou d’un océan. Les originels et toute leur bande n’étaient plus de ce monde (Aurora c’était personnellement chargée de Freya Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall-Kenner et d’Elijah Mikaelson, ainsi que de Nik mais elle l’avait partagé avec Lucien), mais cela ne changeait rien au destin de l’autre de Martel. Tant qu’elle ne le retrouverait pas il continuerait de couler, incapable de se noyer, avalant et en crachant de l’eau en permanence. 

Elle referma la porte aussi vite qu’elle l’avait ouverte, elle descendit l’escalier et alla jusqu’au salon où elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé. De grosses larmes dégoulinèrent sur ses joues ; elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour localiser la caisse de Tristan et elle ne savait même pas si pourrait endurer un jour de plus sans lui à ses côtés. Elle se sentait si seule, si perdue, si vide, que devait-elle faire ?

« Personne ne peut te guérir, ni ton frère, ni Lucien, ni même moi! », cette phrase qu’avait prononcé Niklaus peu de temps avant de mourir résonnait encore en elle, était-elle donc condamnée à être éternellement folle ? Sans l’homme qui avait toujours été là pour elle Aurora n’avait plus goût à rien, et même s’il était encore en vie, son absence lui serrait si fort le cœur qu’elle avait aussi mal que s’il était mort.

Un second éclair transperça le ciel et le coup de tonnerre qui suivit fut encore plus intense que celui qui l’avait éveillée. Elle s’allongea, elle était lasse, épuisée par ses pensées qui partaient dans tous les sens, tels des rideaux ses paupières s’abattirent devant ses yeux, ses lèvres ne s’ouvraient et ne se fermaient que pour prononcer le prénom de son frère. 

Le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois, mais au milieu de celui-ci Aurora discerna très nettement un second bruit, elle se redressa et tendit l’oreille, elle reconnut la mélodie de la sonnette de la porte d’entrée. Elle se leva furieuse, qui osait la déranger à une heure et à un moment pareils, elle traversa le salon et le couloir d’un pas déterminé à chasser vite fait bien fait cet individu. 

« Probablement un membre du Strix qui cherche à gagner mes faveurs en jouant les âmes dévouées, il ou elle va sûrement prétendre désirer m’aider à retrouver Tristan afin que lorsqu’il soit de retour parmi nous, il ou elle gagne en promotion par mon intermédiaire. Pathétique, je vais le faire entrer et le tuer pour lui faire regretter de m’avoir dérangé. »

Elle ouvrit la porte violemment, elle se moquait de son apparence, ses cheveux décoiffés, ses yeux rougis, sa nuisette de couleur clair révélant ses formes à la lumière de la lune, tout ceci n’avait aucune importance puisque l’individu de l’autre côté du mur ne vivrait plus pour très longtemps.

« Lucien !, s’exclama-t-elle surprise de l’identité de son visiteur.

Il fixa sa posture étonné de la voir le bras gauche levé comme prêt à empoigner quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu’un. Elle le rabaissa et l’invita à entrer. 

-Que viens-tu faire ici, je croyais que préférais célébrer la mort des originels ?, lui demanda-t-elle en se rendant dans le salon et en s’asseyant sur le canapé qu’elle avait quitté pour lui ouvrir.

-Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles, tu n’as jamais été une grande fan des orages, répondit-il avec un petit sourire nostalgique en restant debout.

-Lucien, cela fait bien des siècles que ma peur enfantine de l’orage a disparu, depuis que je sais qu’il existe pire danger que le tonnerre..Assieds-toi je t’en pris, l’autorisa-t-elle en lui indiquant le fauteuil à gauche de là où elle était.

Il prit place là où elle lui avait montré, déçu qu’elle ne veuille pas qu’il soit plus près d’elle.

-Aurora tu n’as pas répondu à ma question comment te sens-tu ?, lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- A ton avis comment puis-je aller ?, lui retourna-t-elle la question.

Il la détailla pour la première fois depuis qu’il était là, il prit note de son apparence négligée, de ses yeux vides et du désespoir qui les habitait.

-Rory tu ne dois pas perdre espoir, nous allons localiser ton frère, nous le remonterons à la surface et tout rentrera dans l’ordre, je te le promets, jura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Serais-je seulement encore de ce monde pour le voir, se demanda-t-elle dans un murmure en baissant la tête. 

Le vampire se leva et vint s’installer à côté d’elle, il passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de la petite rousse et la ramena vers lui. Elle se laissa faire et plaça sa tête dans son cou. 

-Je suis si malheureuse, cette ville me rend malade, elle m’a volée mon frère, m’a arrachée le cœur de la poitrine, se plaignit-elle.

-Ma chérie partons, proposa-t-il sérieusement.

Elle releva très légèrement la tête afin de vérifier s’il plaisantait ou non. Il croisa son regard et attendit pendant qu’elle lisait en lui.

-Où irons-nous ?

-Où tu veux, dis-moi l’endroit qui te ferait plaisir et nous nous y rendrons, déclara-t-il.

-Lucien je veux rentrer chez nous, je veux revoir mon château, je veux me promener dans les champs de lavande, ramène-moi à la maison, l’implora-t-elle.

-C’est vraiment ce que tu veux, tu veux retourner à Marseille ?, se renseigna-t-il.

-Oui la Nouvelle-Orléans me déprime, je ne veux plus y rester et surtout ne jamais y revenir, décréta-t-elle.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, va faire tes valises, lui conseilla-t-il.

-Tout de suite ?, dit-elle étonnée.

-Bien sûr, tu veux partir et bien allons-y, plus rien ne nous retiens ici à présent, pendant que tu fais tes bagages je vais réserver un jet, prévoir une rencontre avec un agent immobilier pour « racheter ton château » et je vais également demander à Alexis de placer des sorts sur ta maison ici et sur mon appartement afin de les sécuriser, le temps que toutes nos affaires soient transportées jusqu’en France, lui expliqua-t-il.

Aurora ne pouvait croire ce qu’elle venait d’entendre, Lucien Castle, son vieil ami dont elle s’était souvent servie pour parvenir à ses fins, qui avait brisé son cœur plus d’une fois sans un seul remord, était prêt à tout quitter comme ça sur un coup de tête juste pour elle. 

-Merci, merci, merci, répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois, déposant un petit bisou sur sa joue gauche entre chaque remerciement. 

Elle se sentait revivre, l’espoir d’être réuni avec son frère renaissait et elle se maudissait d’avoir songé à mourir pour échapper à cette souffrance. C’était la faute de cette ville, c’était elle qui avait empoisonné ses pensées. 

-Je me dépêche, ne pars pas sans moi !, s’écria-t-elle en utilisant sa rapidité de vampire pour rejoindre sa chambre où étaient rangés ses valises et ses affaires. »

Lucien rit brièvement lorsqu’il la vit agir ainsi et changer d’humeur aussi rapidement. Il se leva, sortit de la poche de son blouson son portable, composa le numéro d’une compagnie aérienne à qui il avait fait appel plusieurs fois et réserva un jet privé qui décollerait dans une heure. Il contacta ensuite Alexis et la pria de placer des sortilèges autour de la résidence des de Martel, ainsi qu’autour de son penthouse afin d’empêcher des étrangers de pénétrer à l’intérieur. La sorcière irait les retrouver plus tard en France, une fois qu’elle aurait terminé la mission qu’il venait de lui confier. 

Aurora avait presque fini sa dernière valise lorsqu’elle posa les yeux sur un cadre qui contenait une photo d’elle avec Tristan. Elle le prit délicatement et laissa ses doigts glisser sur la silhouette de son aîné. Ils seraient bientôt de nouveau ensemble à pouvoir profiter de leur immortalité, même si pour cela elle devait réduire en cendre tous les océans de cette Terre. Elle rangea le cadre avec le reste du contenu de son bagage et le referma. C’est en jetant un coup d’œil à la fenêtre qu’elle s’aperçut que l’orage avait cessé. En ouvrant celle-ci et en se rendant sur le balcon elle découvrit un ciel peuplé d’étoiles toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Elle était morte à Marseille, elle ne pouvait donc que renaître là-bas et avec Lucien avec elle, elle avait l’étrange conviction que tout irait bien. Elle voulait aller de l’avant, se reconstruire et son ami était la meilleure personne pour l’aider à tourner la page de son histoire avec Niklaus. Lucien ne la ferait jamais souffrir comme l’avait fait l’hybride originel. Elle était persuadée qu’avec lui et Tristan elle pourrait enfin commencer à goûter pleinement au bonheur.


End file.
